Parenting
by Ms.Huxley
Summary: All-human. Rose and Dimitri are a couple hopelessly in love, and, one night, they forget to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

" _Oh fuck_ ," she moans, hand clenching my hair, the other hands nails digging into my back, leaving marks that will bruise. I don't mind though, because it comes with the territory, and something I've always enjoyed.

The first night Roza and I made love, I was slightly shocked by the sharp pain that occurred on my back, but, within moments, I fell in love with the sensation. I fell in love with everything about Roza within minutes. When I first saw her in the gym, I fell in love with her body, shapely and curved. When she first turned to look at me, having caught my looks, I fell in love with the details of her face. Her voice caused me to feel alive, and her laugh sent chills through my body. I loved how quickly she asked me out, almost knowing that I wouldn't right away, and not wanting to waste time. The simple black dress she wore on our first date was stunning, and she has it to this day. Never had I slept with someone on the first date, but, I knew this wasn't a normal first date. I knew that this woman, this beautiful and spunky woman, was the only one for me. When I first felt her flesh against mine, when I first plunged into her, I knew that I would forever be hers.

Every moment we've spent together has been the best of my life. With every day, and every year that passes, I know that I made the right decision picking her as a partner. I know that there was no one person I would be more thankful for in my life. Roza, my perfect Roza, is a goddess in my mind. When we got married, only two years after we met in that gym, I cried. And I'm not one to show my emotions openly. I cried because I would be devoting myself to the woman of my dreams, because this was the beginning of our long life together. Much like the little black dress, she still owns the wedding dress she wore. The wedding dress that clung to her torso and hips, but then flared out into a trumpet style gown. It was a a champagne color, and beaded with pearls that matched the ones around her neck and placed throughout her long, chocolate brown hair. Our honeymoon was spent in my homeland, Russia, and I didn't get to see nearly as much as I would have liked, I didn't get to show her as much as I would have liked. But, we enjoyed our time nonetheless, making love all night, and simply enjoying the company of one another. Another year passed, and we bought our home, spent hours painting and buying and building furniture. More than once we ended up covered in paint, having thrown it at one another during little playful fights. From then on, we just lived our lives near blissfully as man and wife. And it wasn't until tonight that something changed.

" _Oh please, Dimitri, please_..." she pants out, matching each and every one of my thrusts. My left hand grasps her hair as my lips passionately caress her own. The right makes my way over her breasts, pausing there to massage her breasts. Small moans exit her agape mouth as my fingers barely brush against her torso. " _Dimitri!"_ She gasps, feeling my thumb slowly run over her clit. Hearing her pleasure makes me want to do everything that I can to make her feel even better. Pushing her legs up onto my shoulders, I pound into her relentlessly, making sure that we'll be in this together.

" _Fuck!_ " I shout, feeling myself throb inside of her, her body tightening around my member. For a long moment, the two of us keep our arms around one another, pressed as tightly as we possibly can be. We share one final, long kiss before I lift myself off of her and realize what happened. "Roza, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to get nervous."

Of course, my words help none and she quickly perches herself up on her elbows. "What do you mean?"

I rest myself against her body once again, knowing that for a while, what happens next won't matter, it's to late to go back. I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead softly. "I forgot to put on a condom."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this shit."

"I know, I'm sorry, Roza."

"You never forgot a condom when I was still on the pill, but, after deciding to go off of it, get my normal hormones back on track, you forget to use a fucking condom. If I get knocked up my hormones are going to be off the charts for _at least_ two fucking years."

"I'm sorry, Roza."

"If you knocked me up, Dimitri, I swear to God—"She's cut off by the ringing of my phone alarm. We look at one another, staring intently into one another's eyes before making our way back to the bathroom.

"I'll check one, you check one." Rosemarie says, taking a test and then handing one to me. The two of us sit down on the edge of the tub and take hands. "We look on three."

"One…" I begin, holding the test upside down. "Two… three." The two of us stand, staring down at the tests while still holding hands. "You're not pregnant."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"That's what the test says. Does yours say I'm not?" The two of us switch tests, triple check what the results mean on the box. "Stupid damn tests. I'm going to have to go to the doctor, aren't I?"

"I'll make an appointment," I tell her. "For now, let's just go to bed. No need in worrying tonight about the results."

"Dimitri," she speaks, taking my mother hand in her own, pulling me close. "If I am pregnant, I'm not… I'm not sure how I'll be as a mother, but you'll be an amazing father."

Smiling, I cup her cheek and kiss her on the lips. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you, Dimitri." The two of us are silent for a moment. "Hey Dimitri."

"Yes love?"

"I hope to God there isn't pee on your hands."

 **Place line here**

"You're not pregnant, Rose." Taking a deep breath, I squeeze her hand as the doctor shows us the paperwork proving what he said.

"Thank you, doctor." I respond. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem, have a good day you two."

"The same to you, sir. Well, that's a relief." I tell Rose, kissing her temple. Rosemarie stays quiet, and I move in front of her. "Right?"

"We should have a baby."

"Are… are you serious?"

"Yeah… Dimitri, we should have a baby."

"Just the other day you were getting on my case about how pissed you were that I forgot a condom."

"That was the other day though. Before I thought more about it…"

"You're being serious? You really want a baby?" I ask her, excitement filling me. Rose smiles up at me, placing her hands on my neck.

"Let's make a baby, Dimitri."

"Let's make a baby," I respond, joy making me feel off the charts.

"Let's make a baby now."

Laughing out, I look behind me. There are no windows for the room. In a stride I lock the door and then spread Rosemarie's legs. "We're going to have to be quick."

"Never stopped us before," Rosemarie laughs, beginning to remove my belt. "Let's make us a baby."


End file.
